One Law
"One Law" is the first episode of season four of The Tomorrow People Original Series. Mike becomes involved with criminals who wish to exploit his psychic abilities. Plot Summary Part One: One Law For the Poor (28 January 1976) Mike Bell, a young telepath, uses his special powers to open a broken door lock for his neighbor, Mr. O'Reilly. A pair of thugs, Two Tone and Slow, observe this and force Mike to help them break into a bank vault. Mike reluctantly goes along with the plan, but ends up locking the thugs in the vault. John, Elizabeth, Stephen and Tyso return to the lab after a stay in the Galactic Trig. According to Elizabeth, Tricia Conway remained behind for training to become a member of the Galactic Police and that they might not see her again for a while. They hear Mike's telepathic laugh, but decide not to contact him for fear of complicating his eventual breakout. Mike returns to Mr. O'Reilly's place, where he is confronted by Lord Dunning, employer of the thugs. Part Two: Another For the Rich (4 February 1976) Dunning tries to pressure Mike into working for him, but Mike uses his powers to frighten him and his men away. John and Stephen investigate the bank vault and detect psycho-kinetic energy. Later, they (along with Elizabeth) interrogate Two Tone and Slow, and learn about Mike. At O'Reilly's, the three Tomorrow People find out that Dunning has kidnapped Mike, his mother and sister. Mike uses his powers to free himself and his family from the basement of Lord Dunning's mansion. Upon discovering this, Dunning and his men mount a search. On a road leading to the estate, Mike and his family flag down a police car driven by the inspector in charge of the bank vault investigation. Dunning shoots the foot of his butler Thwaites as a diversion, allowing his men to recapture the prisoners. Later, John talks to the inspector and discovers that he saw Mike. A search warrant is issued, and they race to Lord Dunning's mansion. Part Three: Which Prohibits Them Equally From Stealing Bread (11 February 1976) Mike and his family are rescued, but no charges are pressed against Dunning in order to keep the existence of the Tomorrow People a secret. Later, Stephen and Tyso teach Mike how to jaunt, but not how to communicate telepathically. Mike goes back to Dunning and offers to partner with him in a crime. They plan a bank heist, with Mike assuring Dunning that they will go everywhere together. That night, they break into the American Union Bank. The Inspector, having been tipped off, secretly follows. In the bank vault, Dunning handcuffs himself to Mike as he and Thwaites prepare to clear out the cash. The Inspector arrives, but faints when Mike jaunts away. Stephen, John and Elizabeth appear; they stun Dunning and Thwaites, then give credit for the capture to the Inspector. Back in the Lab, Mike reveals that it was his plan all along to have Dunning arrested for an obvious crime. Mike then receives his own jaunting belt, making him a full-fledged member of the Tomorrow People. Guest Cast * Tim Barrett as Inspector * Harold Kasket as Lord Dunning * Patrick McAlinney as Mr. O'Reilly * Arnold Diamond as Thwaites * John Hollis as Two Tone * Norman Mitchell as Slow * Anne Gabrielle as Mike's Mother * Debbie Thau as Mike's Sister Notes * Stephen mentions that Tricia Conway has joined the Galactic Police. * Although Tyso appears in the episode, he has only a few lines and very little to do. Category:Original Series